Without limiting the scope of the present invention, the background will be described in relation to employee safety in hospitality environments, as an example. Employees face increased personal security risks at work in hospitality environments, such as lodging establishments, motels, and hotels, for example. Such hospitality industry employees often work alone and range over large interior areas that may be divided into many small, closed spaces. As a result of limited existing security measures, there is a need for improved systems and methods of providing awareness and safety in hospitality environments.